Zhou Cang
Zhou Cang (onyomi: Shū Sō) is a fictional general of the Yellow Turbans who pledged his loyalty to Guan Yu after hearing his exploits. He is known as a masterful swimmer and a swift runner who could travel the same distance as Red Hare in a single day. He placed tenth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll. In Kessen II, his height is 180 cm (almost 5'11"). Role in Games Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Zhou Cang usually appears in battles involving the Yellow Turbans and Shu. When he first arrives in the Musou Stars world, Zhou Cang and Zhao Yun defend themselves from the monsters surrounding them. Once they regroup, they duel Lu Bu and Wang Yuanji until Tamaki pleads to them to cease their aggressions. After hearing about their new surroundings, Zhou Cang quips at the other royal members' irresponsibility and joins Tamaki. In the first Warriors Orochi game, he can be seen in Shu's Story Mode guarding Edo Castle under the orders of Zhuge Liang. After losing against the Resistance, Zhou Cang and his allies rejoin their former comrades to rescue their lord from Orochi's grasp. Zhou Cang appears as reinforcements for Shu at the Battle of Ru Nan in Kessen II. His first appearance helps bolster Zhao Yun's morale. He rides a spear unit into battle and serves as a secondary general for either Guan Yu or Mei Sanniang. Though he possesses rather uninspired officer skills, he is a decent support unit for raising army morale. Character Information Development Zhou Cang is in Musou Stars before his debut Dynasty Warriors because Furusawa, the producer of Musou Stars, thought it would be an interesting twist to the usual formula. He wanted to add Zhou Cang due to the incident where he loses to Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms, thinking that the interaction would make the base for a good relationship in Musou Stars. Developers for Shin Sangoku Musou 8 worked with the Musou Stars team, with Suzuki specifically critiquing them on their proposed changes or additions. Furusawa and Suzuki joke that he almost looks Mexican in Musou Stars because they "went overboard" with the size of his hat and his outfit. Zhou Cang is meant to be a powerful and speedy character. Sawashiro remarked that he played Zhou Cang to be energetic. Since his character has a lot of dialogue, every recording session was tiring to him. He hopes players find their favorite character in Musou Stars. Voice Actors *Chiharu Sawashiro - Musou ☆ Stars, Dynasty Warriors 9 *Takahiro Yoshimizu - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes *"You truly are a marvel on horseback, Master Guan Yu. But please try to think of those who have to keep up with you." :"I know you're fast enough to keep up. That's why I can continue to go full speed." :"I am honored you feel that way! In that case, I will follow you to the ends of the earth." ::~~Zhou Cang and Guan Yu; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Lord Liu Bei! My name is Zhou Cang. My men and I have come to help you save and rebuild the Han Empire!" ::~~Zhou Cang when he first appears at Ru Nan; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Musou ☆ Stars : : Zhou kicks the ground in front of him. : , : Zhou Cang runs forward, and then smashes his weapon down to the ground. : , , : He swings his weapon to the left. : , , , : He runs and smashes his weapon in front of him. : , , , , : He stabs his weapon down to the ground and pulls it back up to release a giant boulder. : , , , , , : Zhou Cang runs forward, pushing his weapon in front of him. : , , , , , : He slashes down left, up right, then up left, up right again, then a smash to the ground. Finally, a 360 spin with a slash down right. : : Zhou Cang creates a slashing cyclone by running in a 420 spin, slashing enemies inside. :Dashing : Slams his weapon down. : , : : , : ;Hero Skill:Lightning Speed: speed and attack power increase. Skill gauge gradually replenishes. ;Awakened Skill: ;Combined Skill: Fighting Style Romance of the Three Kingdoms Introduced in the 28th chapter of the novel, Zhou Cang is a powerful fighter whose notable features are his dark complexion and curly beard. Originally affiliated with the Yellow Turbans, he and Pei Yuanshao took refuge in Mt. Wo Niu after losing their leader. The two of them live a life of banditry until they come across Guan Yu who had been escorting Liu Bei's family to safety. Having admired the God of War since the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Zhou Cang vows to change his ways and offers his services to him. The rest of his followers agree to join as well. As a general of Liu Bei's army, he often stood by Guan Yu's side wherever he went and even served as his weapon bearer. He also interceded on his idol's behalf when negotiations with Lu Su soured. His naval skills proved useful at the flooding of Fan Castle, leading to his capture of Wei general Pang De. Their victory is cut short when the forces of Wu intervene, though. Guan Yu loses his life as a result and Zhou Cang slices his own throat upon seeing his displayed head. Gallery Category:Kessen Characters Category:Musou Stars Characters Category:Shu Characters Category:Dynasty Warriors stubs